


[Podfic] Handsome - written by arthur_pendragon

by bravenclawesome



Series: Merlin Podfics by bravenclawesome [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Era, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: For all that he called Merlin a girl all the time, Merlin was delightfully anything but.





	[Podfic] Handsome - written by arthur_pendragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handsome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298734) by [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon). 



> Aaaaand she's back! After a long-ass hiatus I've returned to making Merlin podfics - with the caveat that I will only be recording short stories from now on because this girl hasn't got time to invest in recording and editing super long stories.
> 
> I am always open to story suggestions, so if you have any ideas for what I can record next (ideally under 1000 words, but I'll consider anything under 5000 words), please send me an ask on Tumblr at http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/ask.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome

**Duration:** 00:03:13

**Size:** 19.5 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5x5dpuezitgh6ba/Handsome.mp3/file) and [YouTube](https://youtu.be/dxMEd6OOd0w).  
  
---|---


End file.
